


Schutzgeist

by Alma



Series: Savegame [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Billy und Marie als Geschwister, Deutsch | German, Geister AU, M/M, ghost au
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich erneut und schaute wieder in Richtung der Fensterfront. Dort erblickte er wieder den Fremden. Er hatte seine bleichen Hände in den Hosentaschen verstaut und lehnte gegen das Glas, direkt dort, wo noch immer seine Fingerabdrücke zu finden waren. Als er sich vom Fenster abstieß und nahezu über den Boden zu ihm schwebte, machte der kleine Junge Schritte zurück und in seiner Brust verengte es sich. Als der andere dies bemerkte, hielt er inne. “Du.. hast Angst.” Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Eine offengelegte Tatsache. “Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst haben, Marco.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schutzgeist

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric: Dark Paradise - Lana Del Rey  
> Inspiriert durch die "Jeanmarco Week" von Tumblr und der Geist Bilderreihe von thechosenchu mit dem Stichwort: Candlelight 
> 
> Vielen Dank an fusselmoni fürs Korrekturlesen. <3

_ Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine  
But I wish I was dead  
Dead like you _

 

 _24\. Dezember 1966_  
Es war Weihnachten 1966, als mit schnellen und polternden Schritten ein schwarzhaariger Junge über den Holzboden rannte. Nun, genau genommen tat er dies seit einer Weile öfter, besonders weil es so viel Platz im Anwesen gab und so viele Möglichkeiten, etwas Neues zu entdecken. Vor allem zur Weihnachtszeit war der kleine Junge viel zu aufgeregt, als still herum zu sitzen. Ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum ragte gen Decke des Wohnzimmers und jeder Zentimeter der hohen Decke wurde ausgenutzt. Der Duft von brennender Tanne schlich aus dem knisternden Kamin und kroch dem aufgeregtem Kind in die Nase und ließ ihn noch ungehaltener werden. Er tänzelte zu der Musik aus dem Grammophon, welches über die Platte kratzte und der Musik ein knisterndes Geräusch beifügte.   
  
Ehe er sich versah, war er gegen seine Mutter gestoßen, die eilig an ihm vorbei gehuscht war, um eben diesen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden. Der Junge taumelte nach vorne und hob entschuldigend die Arme, wobei er eine Hand auf seinen Mund legte.   
  
„Hach herjeh, Marco-Schatz!“, lachte die Frau im weinroten Kleid. Sie hatte ein Tablett in ihrer Hand und hatte es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, es wieder ruhig zu stellen, nachdem sie es beinahe aus dem Griff verloren hatte. „Du bist heute wirklich sehr munter.“ Mutig ließ sie mit einer Hand von ihrer Last ab und strich dem Schwarzhaarigen über den Kopf, sodass ihm ein paar Strähnen wieder in sein Gesicht fielen. „Tu deiner Mutter einen Gefallen und hilf deinem Vater doch etwas draußen. Er kann sicherlich ein paar starke Arme gebrauchen.“ Herzlich lächelte sie ihren Sohn an, sodass ein paar schwach erkennbare Sommersprossen in ihren Augenwinkeln verschwanden, aufgrund der Lachfalten die sich gebildet hatten. Der Siebenjährige nickte wild und machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt. Er rutschte mit seinen unbeschuhten Füßen über das polierte Holz und brauchte ein paar Momente, bevor er im Flur vor der Haustür ankam. Dort steckte er seine Füße in dunkle Stiefel und nahm seine Jacke von dem niedrigen Haken, den sein Vater extra angebracht hatte, damit Marco selbst an seine Jacke käme, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.   
  
Zügig kehrte er zum Wohnzimmer zurück und stapfte mit Mütze und Schal zur Terrassentür, hinter welcher sein Vater im Garten dabei war, das Holz zu hacken. Die schwarzhaarige, große Frau gesellte sich in binnen von Sekunden zu ihrem Sohn und öffnete ihm die Tür. Liebevoll legte sie die Hand an dessen Rücken und beäugte seine Bewegungen genau, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht stolpern zu lassen.   
  
Marco wurde sofort kalt um die Nase und er rieb seine behandschuhten Finger aneinander. Sein Atem wurde vor seinem Mund sichtbar und er musste sich erst einmal seiner neuen Umgebung bewusst werden. Der Anblick war für ihn nichts neues, eigentlich zumindest. Doch jedes Mal war er fasziniert von der Form, die der Garten annahm. Die Blumen waren nicht mehr sichtbar und befanden sich unter einer dicken Schneedecke. Der Springbrunnen war außer Betrieb und das Wasser im Inneren war gefroren. An einigen Stellen war die Eisschicht dünner, denn vor wenigen Tagen hatte Marco seine Zeit noch damit verbracht, sich weit nach vorne zu lehnen um das Eis mit einem Stock zu brechen. Ein langer Graben zäunte den ersten Bereich ihres Gartens ein und eine breite Holzbrücke führte zu dem Feld, auf welchem für gewöhnlich Früchte und Gemüse angebaut worden war. Der Kirschbaum war kahl und Marco hoffte, dass er im Frühling wieder blühte.   
  
Langsam wurden seine Füße kalt und er entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, seinen Vater aufzusuchen. Dieser stand dick verpackt zu Marcos linken. Die wenigen Meter hatte der kleine Junge schnell hinter sich gebracht. Freudig lächelte er zu seinem Vater hoch, sodass seine Zähne etwas zu frieren begangen. Der Mann rieb sich unter der Nase und über den leicht gräulichen Schnauzer, als wolle er diesen warm reiben. “Ah, Marco! Möchtest du mir helfen?” Der Junge nickte wild.  
  
Natürlich war Marco zu jung um das Holz zu hacken oder mehr als zwei Scheite mit hinein zu tragen, dennoch war sein Vater darum bemüht, seinen Sohn so sehr mit einzubeziehen, wie es ging, selbst, wenn es etwas banales war. “Gut, gut!”, rief er aus. Er stellte ein Holzstück auf den Block und hob die Axt um ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden. “Uff, ist das schwer.”, grummelte er und blinzelnd schaute der Siebenjährige zu seinem Vater. “Gut dass du da bist um mir zu helfen. Diese Axt ist so schwer.. Du musst was für mich tun, okay?” Wild nickte Marco. “Sehr gut! Du musst mir etwas von deiner Kraft geben, okay?” Erst schaute Marco etwas verwirrt, nickte dann aber wieder zustimmend. “Wunderbar.” Sein Vater griff mit beiden Händen um die lange Axt und machte einen Schritt zurück, Marco tat es ihm gleich. “Du musst ganz fest deine Daumen drücken und an mich denken! Schaffst du das?”   
  
Der Junge streckte seine Zungenspitze heraus und presste die Lippen auf diese. Seine behandschuhten Daumen verschwanden in seiner Faust und er presste die Augen zusammen, während er fest daran dachte, wie sein Vater das Holz mit einer Wucht hacken würde. Keine Minute später ertönte ein lautes klackendes Geräusch und sein Vater jubelte etwas auf. “Klasse, Marco! Das klappt doch ganz wunderbar!” Strahlend klatschte der schweigende Junge in die Hände und gemeinsam verbrachten sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in der Kälte um für Feuerholz zu sorgen.   
  
Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl wieder in das Haus zu gehen. Ein süßer Duft schlich sich in die Nase des sommersprossigen Jungens und in seiner Brust kribbelte es aufgeregt. Er wusste genau, dass dies die leckeren Zimtkekse von Tante Carla waren. Nun, eigentlich war es nicht wirklich seine Tante. Sie war eine Angestellte und sorgte dafür, dass immer alles schön ordentlich war. Bei einem solchen Anwesen war dies auch nicht wirklich leicht. Bodt Manor, wie es erst vor wenigen Jahren getauft worden war, war im Grunde viel zu groß für die fünfköpfige Familie. Doch dies ermöglichte es, dass die meisten Angestellten sogar im Anwesen wohnen durften. Carla, eine junge Frau Ende dreißig, zog es allerdings vor jeden Abend nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Auch an diesem Abend erledigte sie lediglich das gröbste und backte die versprochenen Kekse. Marcos Mutter hatte ihr natürlich gestattet, mit ihrer Familie Weihnachten zu feiern, wobei sie auch gemeint hatte, dass sie gemeinsam feiern könnten. Daheim wartete auf die junge Frau ihr Mann, er war Arzt, und ihr junger Sohn Eren. Er war etwa im Alter von Marco und hin und wieder zu Besuch, zum Spielen. Allerdings verstanden sich die beiden nicht sonderlich gut. Während Marco lieber im Garten spielen wollte, bewegte sich Eren keinen Zentimeter aus dem Blumenbeet um dort die Regenwürmer hinaus zu zerren und mit einem Stein zu zerschlagen. Davon war Marco nicht sonderlich angetan, aber er war Eren auch nicht böse.  
  
Es wäre das siebte Weihnachten in diesem Haus und Marco würde sicherlich niemals genug bekommen! Wer konnte schon ‘nein’ zu Geschenken sagen? Erneut sprintete er Sockfuß über den Holzboden und rutschte regelrecht in die riesige Küche. Carla schmunzelte ihm entgegen und beugte sich nach unten, um ihn einen der ersten Kekse in die kleine Hand zu geben, die aussahen wie kleine Männchen. Genüsslich knabberte der Sommersprossige darauf herum und kicherte, als sie ihm erklärte, dass die Schokostreusel Sommersprossen darstellen sollten. Der Zimtkeks mit Schokosprossen schmeckte gleich tausendmal besser.  
  
Der Abend brach an und gemeinsam saß Familie Bodt am Tisch. Vater und Mutter saßen an jeweils dem gegenüberliegenden Enden und die Kinder an den Seiten. Marco saß neben seiner jüngeren Schwester Marie. Ihre Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und ihre Beine schlugen ununterbrochen nervös aus und sie hörte nicht auf darüber zu plappern, dass sie den Weihnachtsmann schon gesehen hätte. Marcos älterer Bruder Billy, saß ihm gegenüber und schnitt das Festmahl an, welches den ganzen Tag vorbereitet worden war. Das Zimmer war in Kerzenlicht getaucht, das Grammophon spielte noch immer eine ruhige, weihnachtliche Melodie und draußen rieselte leise der Schnee. Marco schaute verträumt über den Tisch hinweg hinaus. Die ganze Wand zum Garten hin, war mit Fenstern ausgestattet. Rote Vorhänge waren adrett zur Seite hin festgebunden, sodass die Sicht frei war. Der Himmel war düster, aufgrund der grauen Wolken, doch das änderte nichts an der heimischen und gemütlichen Stimmung. Im Gegenteil, besonders der Schnee verschönerte es noch.   
  
Während Marcos Teller gefüllt wurde, träumte er unentwegt an Billy vorbei, der hin und wieder leise fluchte, wenn er bemerkte, dass er einen Knochen nicht durchschneiden konnte. Doch davon ließ sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht ablenken. Mit einem leicht geneigten Kopf beäugte er den Brunnen, der so klein aussah von seinem Standpunkt aus. Der Schnee der langsam vom Himmel purzelte, tänzelte bei seichtem Wind und vollführte einen Schneetanz zum Takt der Musik. Für einen Moment nahmen die Flocken Form an und es war, als würde sich jemand über den Rand des Brunnen beugen, so wie er selbst es getan hatte. Marcos Augen zogen sich schmal, damit er besser erkennen konnte, was dort vor sich ging. Das war doch überhaupt kein Schnee mehr, vermutete er. Der Schnee tanzte nicht mehr. Der Schnee fiel nicht einmal mehr, zumindest nicht an der Stelle, wo er seinen Blick hinwarf. Der Schnee… hatte eine menschliche Form. Obwohl Marco wusste, dass er es nicht durfte, stand er einfach vom Tisch auf und tapste geschwind zur Fensterfront und drückte seine kleinen Finger an die Scheibe. Seine Nase folgte zugleich und er wusste, dass es Abdrücke hinterlassen würde, doch das war ihm momentan egal. Jemand stand an ihrem Brunnen und er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wo die fremde Person hergekommen war. Marco konzentrierte sich ungemein um die Person besser zu erkennen. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, aber größer als er allemal. Er trug nichts weiter als ein weißes Hemd mit Hosenträgern, die seine dunkle Hose an und Ort und Stelle hielt. Seine Ärmel waren sogar hochgekrempelt. Ob er Schuhe trug, konnte Marco nicht sagen, dafür war der Schnee zu hoch. Gerade als er sein Augenmerk auf das Gesicht des Fremden werfen wollte, bemerkte er, wie dieser ihn angesehen hatte und ein kalter Schauer jagte dem Jungen über den Rücken, sodass er sich für einen Moment nicht bewegen konnte. Seine Mutter stand hinter ihm und ging leicht in die Hocke, folgte seinem Blick. Als der gesprenkelte Junge für einen Moment wegsah und wieder zum Brunnen spähte, war die Person verschwunden, doch das unheimliche Gefühl blieb.  
  
“Was ist, mein Schatz? Hast du etwas gesehen? Einen Hasen? .. Oder den Weihnachtsmann?”  
Marie kam neben Marco zum Stehen und warf ebenfalls die kleinen Fingerchen an die Scheibe. “Wo, Makko?! Wo ist de’ Weihnach’mann?!” Marco antwortete nicht, kicherte aber leise, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Der Abend war schnell vorüber, die Kekse verputzt und der Schlafanzug angelegt. Marco krabbelte in sein Bett und zog die Decke über seinen Körper. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er schon die Schritte seiner Mutter im Flur. Sie kam leise in sein Zimmer geschlichen und setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes, während sie die Ränder seiner Decke unter ihn stopfte. “Hab keine Angst, Liebling. Ich lasse die Tür wieder offen, okay?”   
  
Der Junge unter der gestreiften Decke zog diese etwas höher und unter seine Nase. Sachte nickte er. Marco hatte schon immer Angst im Dunkeln gehabt. Immer glaubte er, er hätte etwas gesehen oder gehört. Es war niemals wirklich still und häufig wachte er sogar verschreckt auf, weil er unbewusst etwas gehört hatte. Sein Zimmer war näher an jenes seiner Eltern, als das seiner Schwester. “Weißt du, niemand möchte, dass du Angst hast. Sogar der Weihnachtsmann nicht.” Marco runzelte die Stirn etwas und schaute seine Mutter fragend an, die etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor holte. Es war eine kleine, schön verpackte Schachtel. “Deswegen war er sogar etwas früher bei uns gewesen und hat mir das hier gegeben. Er möchte, dass du die Nacht gut schläfst.”   
  
Zügig hatte sich der kleine Junge aufgesetzt und über sein ganzes Gesicht zog sich ein breites Lächeln. Er bekam jetzt schon ein Geschenk? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand so an ihn denken würde! Dabei war es ihm sogar etwas peinlich, dass er überhaupt Angst hatte. Nicht mal seine jüngere Schwester fürchtete die Nacht. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Schächtelchen, damit er auch ja nichts zu sehr zerstörte und im Inneren fand er eine dunkle Kiste. Sie hatte wunderschöne, eingeritzte Verzierungen und roch nach altem Holz. Ein Häkchen verschloss die Truhe, die etwas größer war als sein Fuß. Marco schob den metallischen und angelaufenen Riegel zu Seite und hob den Deckel. Noch bevor er realisieren konnte, was sich im Inneren befand, ertönte eine klimpernde Melodie. Im ersten Moment erschrak der Siebenjährige so sehr, dass er den Deckel zügig wieder schloss und die Melodie verstummte. Herzlich lachte seine Mutter und legte ihre Hände auf die ihres Sohnes, um die Holzbox wieder zu öffnen. Wieder erklang die Melodie und Marco lauschte. Sie war rhythmisch und irgendwie beruhigend. Marco wusste nicht wie das funktionierte, wie Musik daraus entstehen konnte. Neugierig drehte er die Kiste in seinen Händen und fand an der Rückseite einen Drehschlüssel. Noch bevor er es selbst herausfinden konnte, griffen die schmalen Finger der schwarzhaarigen Frau danach und sie drehte an dem silbernen Schlüssel. “Damit hältst du sie am Laufen, damit sie dir vorspielt, bis du schläfst. Weißt du, die Melodie hält all das Böse fort. Sie beschützt dich, wenn wir es mal nicht können.” Sanft lächelte sie ihrem Sohn zu und beugte sich nach vorne, strich sein Haar aus der Stirn und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. “Frohe Weihnachten, mein Engel. Schlaf gut.” Fest begab sich der Junge in die Arme seiner Mutter und drückte sie so stark er konnte. Kurz darauf legte er sich wieder zurück und sie nahm die Spieluhr um sie auf den kleinen Nachttisch zu stellen. Marco merkte, dass die Kiste leer war und er überlegte sich schon, während er die Augen schloss und der Melodie lauschte, was er hinein legen könnte.  
  
 _Klack._  
  
Marcos Augen sprangen auf und er zog instinktiv die Decke fester an seinen Körper. Das Licht aus dem Flur schien schwach in sein Zimmer und die Gardinen seines Fensters bewegten sich etwas, als würde ein Luftzug durch sein Zimmer hauchen. Doch Marco glaubte nicht, dass irgendwo ein Fenster offen wäre. Nicht bei dieser Kälte!  
  
Sein Körper spannte sich an und er spürte, wie der Schock sich langsam seinen Weg zu seinen Kopf suchte um dort die Tränen hinaus zu stoßen, die sich langsam in seinem Augenwinkel sammelten, bis er bemerkte, dass er doch eigentlich sicher war. Er hatte die Spieluhr! Schnell griff er danach und zog sie an sich um am Schlüssel zu drehen, als er schließlich bemerkte, dass die Box geschlossen war. Erschrocken hielt er inne und schluckte schwer. Schloss sie sich von selbst, wenn die Melodie vorbei war? Zögerlich und mit zittrigen Fingerchen öffnete er den Deckel und ehe er sich versah, ertönte die Melodie, als wäre sie niemals verklungen. Fest drückte Marco sie an seine Brust und summte leise mit dem Teil der Melodie, den er sich schon gemerkt hatte. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er es sogar in seinen Ohren pochen hören konnte.   
  
Für einen Moment fühlte sich Marco tatsächlich wieder sicher. Sicher vor der Dunkelheit und besonders sicher vor der Stille. Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und versteckte seinen Körper unter der Decke, als wäre es der sicherste Ort. Doch sein ganzer Körper zuckte wieder zusammen, als die Tür ächzend zufiel. Seine braunen Augen waren weit geöffnet und er konnte es nicht verhindern. Sofort kullerten die Tränen über seine Wangen und er weinte schluchzend. Er wollte seine Eltern nicht aufwecken, aber er wollte auch nicht alleine sein. Er packte allen Mut zusammen und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, tastete nach dem kleinen Kerzenhalter auf seinem Tischchen und zündete diesen mit einem Streichholz an. Eigentlich hatte seine Mutter immer gesagt, dass er noch zu jung wäre, doch angesichts seiner Angst, hatte sie es ihm gestattet. Er wickelte sich in seine Decke, klemmte die laufende Spieluhr unter seinen Arm und schnappte die silberne Halterung seiner Kerze, die hin und her züngelte.   
  
Seine Sicht war etwas eingeschränkt aufgrund seiner Tränen, die er auch nicht wegwischen konnte, da er keinen Arm frei hatte. Er stapfte durch den Flur, den er inzwischen auswendig konnte, selbst wenn er kein Licht bei sich hätte. Das Mondlicht schien durch die unendlichen Fenster und hinterließen eine Spur auf dem Boden. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges wäre das Zimmer seiner Eltern und das sichere Bett. Gleich hätte er es geschafft.   
  
 _Stille._  
  
Ein kühler Windhauch schlich sich unter Marcos Decke und kroch über seine Wirbelsäule. Sein schluchzen wurde unkontrollierter und er brach zügig am Boden zusammen, geschützt unter seiner weichen Decke mit dem Licht auf dem Boden. Zitternd ertastete er den Schlüssel der Spieluhr und drehte an dieser. Gerade als sie wieder erklang, atmete er erleichtert aus. Als er sich erhob, warf er einen Blick zurück, obwohl er es eigentlich lieber nicht getan hätte. Es war, als hätte er nahezu  erwartet dort etwas zu sehen, obwohl man es eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Er wollte es zumindest nicht, aber dennoch war dem der Fall.   
  
Er erstarrte, wie er es schon einmal an diesem Tag hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges stand jemand. Es war nicht sein Vater und es war auch nicht Billy. Es war der Fremde vom Brunnen. Marco erkannte die Hosenträger. Und seine Haare, auch wenn er sie zuvor nicht richtig erspähen hatte können. Sein ganzer Körper war blass und kaum erkennbar. Es war, als könne der Junge durch die Gestalt hindurch schauen. Der Fremde trug keine Schuhe.  
  
Regungslos wie er selbst, stand auch die Gestalt da. Die Melodie der Spieluhr war alles, was er in diesem Moment wirklich wahrnehmen konnte, sowie das Flackern der Kerze in seinem Augenwinkel.   
  
Als die durchsichtige Gestalt sich plötzlich zur Seite wegdrehte, machte Marco einen Schritt voran. Voran in die Richtung des … Geistes? Warum machte er das? Nein! Er hatte Angst! Wobei, gleichzeitig war er neugierig. Ihm war nichts geschehen.   
  
Seine Füße gaben ein platschendes Geräusch von sich, wenn er auf das Holz trat anstelle von Teppich und er erreichte das leere Wohnzimmer. Die Gestalt war nirgends zu sehen. Eigentlich hätte es ihn freuen müssen, sehr sogar! Doch war er tatsächlich enttäuscht. Der Junge hatte überhaupt nicht unheimlich ausgesehen. Im Gegenteil. Seine Frisur war lustig gewesen! Die Haare auf seinem Kopf waren so hell und die im Nacken dunkel. So etwas hatte Marco bisher noch nicht gesehen. Und schon gar nicht jemanden, der in der Eiseskälte ohne Schuhe im Schnee lief. Vorsichtig ging er weiter in den Raum hinein. Der Kamin besaß noch immer rötliche Glut im Inneren, durch die große Fensterfront schien schwaches Licht von draußen und Marco konnte noch immer die Kekse riechen, die sie schon längst aufgegessen hatten. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen Geschenke und die Milch war ausgetrunken worden, sowie das Brot gegessen, welches Marco extra hingelegt hatte.  
  
Für den Moment betrachtete der Junge lediglich die bunten Verpackungen. War der Fremde der Weihnachtsmann? Immerhin hatte ihn doch noch nie jemand gesehen, oder? Wer sagte denn, dass er aussah, wie andere ihn immer beschrieben hatten?   
  
“Das ist meine Spieluhr.”, hallte eine Stimme durch den Raum und Marco machte einen Satz in die Luft, sodass ihm beinahe die Kerze aus der Hand geglitten wäre, so wie es die Musikbox tat. Polternd fiel sie zu Boden und klappte dadurch zu.  
  
 _Stille._  
  
Marco schaute sich erschrocken um und suchte nach der Quelle der Stimme. Tränen klebten trocken an seiner Wange.   
  
“Naja…”, hörte er wieder. “Es war mal meine Spieluhr.”   
Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich erneut und schaute wieder in Richtung der Fensterfront. Dort erblickte er wieder den Fremden. Er hatte seine bleichen Hände in den Hosentaschen verstaut und lehnte gegen das Glas, direkt dort, wo noch immer seine Fingerabdrücke zu finden waren. Als er sich vom Fenster abstieß und nahezu über den Boden zu ihm schwebte, machte der kleine Junge Schritte zurück und in seiner Brust verengte es sich. Als der andere dies bemerkte, hielt er inne.  
  
“Du.. hast Angst.” Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Eine offengelegte Tatsache. “Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst haben, Marco.”  
  
Beim Klang seines Namens zuckte er wieder zusammen und sein Kinn begann zu zittern, während sich neue Tränen bildeten. Woher kannte er seinen Namen und warum stand er in ihrem Wohnzimmer? Er durfte doch gar nicht hier sein!  
  
Der brünette Junge ging sieben Meter entfernt von ihm in die Knie und stemmte seinen Kopf mit den Händen. Schief schaute er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und schmunzelte leicht. “Ich bin Jean.”, stellte er sich vor. Nun verstand Marco nichts mehr. Warum stellte sich der Geist vor? Er war doch ein Geist, oder nicht?   
  
“Kannst du nicht sprechen? Oder willst du nicht?”, fragte der andere, stellte aber fest, dass die Frage unnütz war, wenn der andere nicht antwortete. “Die Spieluhr hat mir mal meine Mutter geschenkt. Sie muss sie wohl hier gelassen haben…” Marco glaubte einen traurigen Blick entdeckt zu haben. Das Zittern seiner Lippe war verflogen und die Neugierde stieg. “Weißt du, ich habe hier mal gewohnt, Marco. Ist gar nicht so lange her. Eigentlich wohne ich sogar noch immer hier.”   
  
Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Marco den Jungen, der sich als Jean vorgestellt hatte, und war sich nicht ganz schlüssig, was er von all dem halten sollte. Bestimmt träumte er dies gerade. Gleich würde er aufwachen.  
  
“Ich kann nämlich nicht weg, weißt du.”   
Langsam schritt der Sommersprossige nach vorne, die Decke noch immer fest um ihn geschlungen.   
Auch der Geist namens Jean trat voran, griff allerdings nach der Spieluhr. Überrascht beobachtete Marco ihn und zuckte gleich darauf wieder zurück. “Meine Mutter hat sie mir auch geschenkt, als ich noch klein war. Jeden Abend habe ich sie aufgedreht, damit ich einschlafen konnte.” Ein schwaches Lachen trat aus seiner durchsichtigen Kehle. “Ich konnte auch nicht so gut einschlafen. Genau wie du.”  
Marco machte einen weiteren Schritt voran, diesmal trennten sie höchstens drei Meter. Marco hob das Licht höher und schaute Jean ins bleiche Gesicht. Dieser schaute hinunter. “Du musst wirklich keine Angst haben,.. Marco. Ich tu dir bestimmt nichts.” Zögerlich reichte der Geist dem Jungen die Spieluhr und Marcos kleine Hand streckte sich zu der Box. Als er sie entgegen nahm, durchströmte sein ganzer Körper leichte Kälte und er schüttelte sich unmerklich. “Nun geh zurück ins Bett und schlaf, okay? Ich werde auch gehen, versprochen.” Tatsächlich nickte der Siebenjährige und stapfte zurück in sein Zimmer, stellte die Spieluhr auf das Tischchen und zog die Decke wieder eng um seinen Körper. Ehe er sich versah, war Jean ihm gefolgt und lächelte ihm freundlich entgegen. Marco war sich nicht sicher, ob er Angst haben sollte, oder nicht. Doch das Lächeln wirkte so freundlich, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als es zu erwidern. “Schlaf gut, Marco.”, schmunzelte er und pustete die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch aus. Der Luftzug kitzelte seine Nase und er kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war Jean verschwunden. Er lag noch eine Weile wach da und fragte sich, ob der Fremde irgendwo in diesem Raum war und ihn ansah, doch im Gegensatz zu vorher, spürte er nichts, außer Müdigkeit.   
  
 _16\. Juni 1967_  
“Und, pusten!”, rief seine Mutter und klatschte freudig in die Hände, als ihr Sohn die acht Kerzen auf seinem Geburtstagskuchen auspustete. “Hast du dir etwas gewünscht, mein Engel?”, fragte sie gleich darauf und zückte sofort ein Messer, um seinen Kuchen anzuschneiden. Marco hielt inne und seufzte leise. Nein, hatte er nicht.   
  
“Hach, naja! Nächstes Jahr dann wieder.”, scherzte sie und die Teller der Familie wurden mit Kuchen gefüllt. Auch Carla und ihr Sohn Eren hatten sich dazu gesellt. Während Eren damit beschäftigt war, seinen Teil zu sezieren, kaute Marco verträumt auf seiner Gabel herum. Seinen Kopf hatte er mit der Hand gestützt und sein Blick ging hinaus zur Terrasse. Es blühte und schimmerte in den buntesten Farben. Der Springbrunnen plätscherte so laut, dass Marco schwören könnte, man könne es bis ins Wohnzimmer hören. Obwohl er gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, daran zu denken, kam ihm wieder das Bild in den Sinn, als der Junge neben dem Brunnen erschienen war. Jean. Seit dem Abend hatte er ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Hatte er es sich tatsächlich nur eingebildet? Marco konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber ein wenig war er traurig darüber. Jean war ganz anders gewesen, als er sich Geister vorgestellt hatte.   
  
Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen begaben sich die Kinder hinaus. Eren schleuderte sein Holzflugzeug durch die Luft und mimte die Geräusche nach, während Marco im Grünen saß und die Blumen sortierte, die er zuvor gepflückt hatte. Die Großen nach links und die Kleinen nach rechts.   
  
“Hey Marco! Warum spielst du nicht mit mir?”, brummte Eren und stand mit hängenden Schultern vor dem Schwarzhaarigen. “Blumen sind doch langweilig! Das ist Mädchenkram! Ich hab noch ein Flugzeug.” Er reichte ihm ein kleineres und Marco zögerte, bevor er es annahm. Freundlich lächelte er dem Braunhaarigen zu. Keine zwei Minuten später, wandte sich der andere wieder an Marco. “Warum sprichst du eigentlich nicht?”  
Marco zuckte mit den Schultern und fummelte am Flügel des Flugzeuges.   
“Ich konnte schon voll früh sprechen!”, erklärte Eren stolz und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. “Hat dir deine Mama das nicht beigebracht? Soll ich dir das beibringen? Ist voll einfach!” Eren vollführte ein paar übertriebene Mundbewegungen und Marco konnte nicht anders, als darüber leise zu kichern. Glücklicherweise ließ Eren von dem Thema ab und nahm es einfach hin, wenn auch mit ein paar Scherzen, die Marco aber nicht sonderlich störten.   
  
Gegen Abend verabschiedete sich die Familie Jäger und er griff sich seine Bettdecke, nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte. Im Schlafanzug und mit seiner Spieluhr im Schlepptau, stapfte er zur Terrassentür und setzte sich direkt vor diese, mit dem Blick hinaus. Sein Vater war schon früh ins Bett gegangen und seine Mutter saß noch mit einem Buch im Schoß auf den Sessel. Eine schwach leuchtende Stehlampe war zu diesem Zeitpunkt die einzige Lichtquelle. Was sich aber änderte, als er heimlich die Kerze entzündete, die sonst immer auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Marco zog die Decke über den Kopf, sodass nur noch sein Gesichts hinaus schaute. Die Spieluhr hatte er schon zuvor geöffnet, sodass die vertraute Melodie ertönte, die er inzwischen auswendig kannte. Der Brunnen plätscherte noch immer, selbst, als die Sonne den Platz mit dem Mond wechselte. Marco saß noch immer genauso da.  
  
“Schätzchen”, flüsterte seine Mutter hinter ihm. “Du solltest dich langsam wirklich bettfertig machen. Ich habe dich schon länger aufgelassen, als du eigentlich darfst.” Seufzend gab Marco ohne Widerrede nach und erhob sich, mitsamt Decke. Mrs. Bodt nahm die Kerze und die Spieluhr entgegen. Nachdem er sich die Zähne geputzt hatte und wieder unter der Decke verschwand, gesellte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Sohn und schenkte ihm den altbekannten Gutenachtkuss. “Schlaf gut, mein Großer.”  
  
Die Tür wurde angelehnt und das Licht schien ein wenig hinein. Marco legte sich auf die Seite und beäugte die Schatulle, die noch immer die Melodie spielte. Unweigerlich schlossen sich seine Augen und er verfiel in den Schlaf.   
  
Er verstand nicht wieso, doch aus irgendeinem Grund kam er zu sich. Er wachte auf, als wäre es nächster Morgen und die Sonnenstrahlen hätten ihn geweckt, oder seine Mutter. Doch eigentlich war es noch immer mitten in der Nacht. Wahrscheinlich schon so spät, dass sie sogar schon schlief. Das Licht im Flur war erloschen und Marcos Herz schlug erneut schneller. Die Spieluhr war verklungen.   
  
Noch bevor er sich darum kümmern konnte, gab seine Zimmertür ein Knarren von sich und öffnete sich. Angst kroch Marcos Brust hinauf und umgriff sein Herz, drückte es achtlos und ohne Rücksicht.   
  
 _"Marco?"_  
  
Sein Herz machte einen erschrockenen Satz und er saß starr auf dem Bett. Jean?  
  
“Oh, du bist ja wach!”  
  
Durch die Tür schritt die unveränderte Gestalt des Geistes namens Jean. Noch immer ohne Schuhe, noch immer mit der dunklen Hose und den Hosenträgern. Genauso, wie Marco ihn noch immer in Erinnerung hatte.  
  
“Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht aufgeweckt. Ach, okay, was mache ich dir vor, ich habe dich geweckt. Tut mir leid, dass ich deinen Geburtstag verpasst habe. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich wieder kommen sollte, oder nicht… Immerhin, hast du Angst.”  
  
Wild schüttelte Marco den Kopf und Jean war nicht der einzige, den das überraschte.   
  
Der Geist trat ein paar schwebende Schritte voran und neigte den Kopf. “Du hast keine Angst mehr vor mir?”  
  
Nun, so ganz rein war ihm die Sache noch nicht, so viel dazu, aber als wirkliche Angst konnte er dies auch nicht bezeichnen. Abgesehen davon vermutete er wieder, dass er träumte. Drum schüttelte er einfach den Kopf, was dem anderen das vertraute schiefe Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte. “Das freut mich wirklich, Marco. Geister sind nämlich gar nicht schlimm! Naja, ich bin wahrscheinlich auch der einzige hier.. Hm, weißt du, es ist eigentlich ziemlich langweilig ein Geist zu sein.”   
  
Marco war etwas zurück in seinem Bett gerutscht, aber nur, um gleich darauf auf den Platz vor sich zu deuten und die Augen des anderen weiteten sich überrascht, aber er nahm den Platz sofort an. Im Schneidersitz setzte er sich auf das Bett des Schwarzhaarige und er lächelte leicht. Kurz darauf beugte sich Marco zur Spieluhr und drehte sie auf, ehe er sich wieder an Jean wandte.   
  
“Hmm, also.. Du bist acht, richtig?” Marco nickte. “So lange wohnt ihr schon hier.. Kommt mir viel weniger vor. Ich hab vor etwa zehn Jahren hier gewohnt, Marco.” Aufmerksam neigte der andere den Kopf zu Seite. “Meine Mama sogar bis vor etwas weniger als neun Jahren...”  
  
Jean wuchs in Trost auf. Als sein Vater verstarb übernahmen er und seine Mutter das Erbe seiner Familie in Jinae, welches er zuvor nicht in Anspruch genommen hatte. Das Anwesen war prinzipiell zu groß für die beiden gewesen, dennoch fühlten sie sich heimisch und wohl.   
  
“Es ist ganz schön angenehm, mal mit jemanden zu sprechen. Mehr oder weniger.”, schmunzelte er und lehnte sich nach hinten, stützte sich mit seinen Armen. “Ich wünschte, du würdest auch sprechen. Ich würde gerne wissen, was du denkst. Besonders über mich.”   
  
Marco senkte seinen Blick und rieb über seinen sommersprossigen Handrücken, bevor er wieder aufschaute und schwach lächelte. Auch er wollte gerne mit Jean reden.  
  
“Ach herjeh, jetzt halte ich dich total vom Schlafen ab!” Er huschte in einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Bett und rieb sich über den Nacken. “Tut mir leid.”  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige rollte mit den Augen und lachte leise. Er winkte ab und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Jean warf ihm ein Schmunzeln zu, während er zu dem Nachttisch ging und wieder die Spieluhr entgegen nahm. Das klickende Geräusch ertönte, während er den Schlüssel umdrehte. Gleich darauf stellte er sie wieder nieder und die Melodie ertönte. Für einen Moment summte er leise mit und Marco beäugte ihn lächelnd. Als Jean bemerkte, dass er durchaus beobachtet wurde, was ihn eigentlich nicht hätte wundern dürfen, verstummte er sofort und tarnte seine Verlegenheit mit einem Lächeln. “Schlaf gut, Marco. Und, uhm, herzlichen Glückwunsch.”  
  
 _09\. September 1967_  
Marco stapfte müde aus dem Raum, in welchem er seinen Privatunterricht abgehalten hatte und wollte gerade zum Mittagessen aufbrechen, als er seine Eltern diskutieren hörte.  
  
“Wann, Richard, wann?!”, rief seine Mutter etwas lauter.   
“Nun beruhige dich, Schatz!”  
“Du verstehst es nicht! Weißt du wie weh es tut, wenn dein eigener Sohn nicht mit dir spricht? Kein Mama, kein Papa, kein ‘Ich liebe dich’.” Marco hörte ein Schluchzen und sein Blick senkte sich auf den fusseligen Teppich im Flur.  
“Shhh”, versuchte Mr. Bodt sie zu trösten. Das Geräusch von Reiben auf Stoff schlich durch den Raum. “Manchmal sitzt ein Schock so tief, dass er sich von selbst lösen muss. Irgendwie. Schatz, ich kann es dir auch nicht erklären. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er sich von selbst wieder fängt.”  
“Verfluchtes Haus! Ich hatte gewusst, dass es ein Fehler war, es zu kaufen.”  
  
Anstatt zu ihnen zu gehen, schlich Marco in sein Zimmer und legte die Bücher beiseite. Er zog die Gardinen vor sein Fenster und tauchte sein Schlafzimmer in Dunkelheit, ehe er ins Bett kroch und sich unter der Decke versteckte. Er lugte hervor und öffnete die Musikbox. Leise summte er die Melodie nach und nach wenigen Minuten, war er nicht mehr alleine.   
  
“Hey, Marco! .. Eh, ist alles okay?” Jean saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und er beugte sich etwas nach vorne um dem anderen besser in die Augen zu sehen, die er mit der Decke abgeschirmt hatte. “Reden deine Eltern wieder über dich? Hm, sei nicht traurig. Sie machen sich nur Sorgen um dich. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, scheint dir wohl irgendwas mal passiert zu sein. Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?”   
  
Marco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
“Hm. Seit wann hast du etwa Angst im Dunkeln?”  
  
Darüber musste der Jüngere erstmal nachdenken. Er hob die Hände und zählte innerlich ab. Bis er sechs Finger in die Höhe hielt. “Seit sechs Jahren?”, fragte Jean vorsichtshalber. Marco nickte.  
“Das ist eine ganz schön lange Zeit. Ist dir mit zwei etwas passiert?”  
Marco zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Was auch immer es war, dass dir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hat, jetzt musst du keine Angst mehr haben, okay? Jetzt bin ich da.”  
  
Unwillkürlich zogen sich Marcos Mundwinkel hoch und er kam unter seiner Decke hervor. Jean erschrak, als der Schwarzhaarige näher zu ihm rückte und die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte.   
  
“Marco.. D-das geht nicht.”, seufzte er etwas traurig. “Ich kann dich nicht umarmen.” Ungläubig wurde er betrachtet und enttäuscht senkte Marco die Arme. “Tut mir leid.”, fügte Jean noch hinzu. “Aber ich würde gerne, nur damit du es weißt. Ich würde dich sehr gerne umarmen. Ich mag dich, Marco. Du hörst mir zu…”  
  
Marco hätte ihn gerne gefragt, warum er ihn nicht umarmen kann.  
  
 _12\. November 1967_  
Marco saß am Tisch im Wohnzimmer und blätterte in einem Buch herum, welches er eigentlich lesen sollte, aber keine Motivation für fand. Schließlich lenkte ihn auch seine Mutter ab.  
“Marco, Schatz, heute kommt Eren wieder vorbei. Das Wetter ist überraschend angenehm draußen, vielleicht könnt ihr ja wieder draußen spielen.”  
Marco reagierte nicht sofort und behielt seinen Blick auf die Wörter, die vor seinen Augen zu einem schmalen Strich wurden. Er nickte kaum merklich. Wenig begeistert von der Aussage.  
“Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?”  
Nun nickte er auffälliger.  
“Das ist ziemlich unhöflich, Marco. Ich dachte du magst Eren?”  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
“Marco… Du brauchst doch Freunde! Du kannst wirklich froh sein, dass Carla einen so netten Jungen hat. Wen hättest du sonst?”  
Marco schwieg und schaute weiterhin auf das Buch. Seine Mutter sagte für den Augenblick nichts mehr und hob das Glas zum Trinken. Ihre Schritten waren laut und ihre Bewegungen etwas unkontrolliert. Sie hatte wohl zu viel getrunken. Das passierte immer, wenn sie trank. Marco wusste gar nicht, wieso.  
“Marco, was soll ich nur mit dir machen? Wer will den schon mit jemanden spielen, der nicht mal den Mund auf machen kann?”, plärrte sie und schenkte sich erneut etwas in ihr Glas.   
  
 _“ Jean,_ Mama! Ich hab Jean.”  
  
Glas zersprang auf dem Boden und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, war es vollkommen still im Raum. Es war, als wäre sogar das Pendel der Standuhr eingefroren und der Wind würde es nicht wagen, einen Mucks von sich zu geben.  
  
“M-marco.. Hast du gerade?” Eilig war sie zu ihm gestürzt und griff mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. Marco vermutete, dass sie nicht verstanden hatte, was er genau gesagt oder worauf er geantwortet hatte. Alles was sie gehört hatte, waren Worte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie presste ihren Sohn fest an sich, sodass er beinahe aus dem Stuhl gehoben wurde. Obwohl ihm nicht nach weinen zumute war, konnte er es nicht verhindern. Seine Mutter animierte ihn und die Tränen stiegen ihm warm hervor, bis sie ihren Weg über seine sommersprossige Wangen fanden.   
  
“Marco, mein Schatz, oh, Marco… M-marco…”, schluchzte sie unentwegt und wog ihren Sohn in ihrem Griff hin und her. Seine Hände fanden einen Weg zu ihrem Rücken und strichen sachte über diesen. “Shh, Mama!”, sagte er. “Du musst nicht weinen…” Dies brachte sie dazu ihn noch fester an sich zu drücken und der Schwarzhaarige rang für einen Moment nach Luft. “Oh Marco”, lachte sie schwach und zittrig. “Ich freue mich nur so sehr… So sehr..”  
  
Den Tag über stellte sie unentwegt ihrem Sohn fragen. Wie es ihm ginge, was er gerne zu essen hätte, ob er etwas zu trinken wollte und auf alles gab Marco Antworten. Es fühlte sich für ihn an, als hätte er niemals geschwiegen, dennoch erfüllte es ihn mit Freude, seine Mutter so glücklich zu sehen, wenn sie die Stimme ihres Sohnes vernahm. Dass sein erstes Wort nicht ‘Mama’ gewesen war, schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn kein einziges mal an diesem Tag oder an den darauffolgenden Tagen, kam eine Frage diesbezüglich. Sie fragte niemals, wer Jean war.  
  
 _13\. November 1967_  
Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und Marco hatte sich in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und schaute aus dem Fenster. Betrachtete den Mond und fragte sich, ob von dort - genau in diesem Moment - ebenfalls jemand hinunter schaute und sich die selbe Frage stellte. Er verweilte nicht lange alleine, denn die Spieluhr fing mit einem mal an zu Klimpern und mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte sich Marco herum. Jean stand da und lächelte zurück. Seine Hände wieder in seinen Hosentaschen versteckt, seine Schultern etwas hochgezogen und seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Obwohl Marco sie nicht deutlich erkennen konnte, glaubte er, dass sie mal goldbraun gewesen waren. Nein, sie waren es noch immer.   
  
“M-”  
  
“Jean!” Marco machte einen Satz voran und warf seine Arme um Jeans Mitte. Es war eisig Kalt, er spürte wie der Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule kroch und ihn etwas zusammen fahren ließ, doch er wollte nicht los lassen und Jean hob perplex die Arme. Sowohl überrascht von der Geste, wie auch von dem, was der Schwarzhaarige wiedergegeben hatte. Marco bemerkte, dass die Umarmung nicht erwidert wurde und wich zurück. “Jean?”  
  
Noch immer wurde er perplex beäugt und der brünette Geist brauchte eine Weile, bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte. “M-marco? Seit wann kannst du.. ?” Marco schmunzelte und als er lachte, lachte sein ganzes Herz mit. Die Kälte, die er zuvor empfunden hatte, verging und auch Jean spürte die Wärme, die von diesem herzlichen Lachen ausging.   
  
“Ich habe keine Angst mehr, Jean!”   
Der Junge konnte sich nicht erklären weshalb, doch er konnte nicht aufhören den Namen immer und immer wieder zu sagen. Es war, als wäre er der Schlüssel, der seine Lippen bewegen ließ, sodass Töne hinaus kamen. Als wäre sein Name der Mechanismus, der die Spieluhr zum spielen brachte. Jeans Schultern zuckten unkontrolliert und zum dritten mal an diesem Tag (sein Vater hatte ihm das selbe wie seine Mutter geboten) begann auch Jean damit, sich die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel zu wischen.  
  
“.. Freust du dich etwa auch?”  
“Und wie, Marco. Und wie.”   
Jean stapfte zum Bett und setzte sich an die Kante. Marco folgte ihm und blieb ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stehen. Seine Hand streckte sich nach dem Gesicht des anderen aus und er wollte ihn berühren. Wollte seine Tränen wegwischen, die im Mondlicht glänzten, als seien sie tatsächlich dort. Als wäre er kein Geist. Kein Schatten seiner selbst, wie er einst gewesen war.   
  
Doch seine Hand glitt ins Nichts. Seine Finger erfuhren kein Widerstand und erschrocken zog er die Hand zurück, als er förmlich durch Jean hindurch gegriffen hatte. Dadurch war dieser etwas zusammen gezuckt, schmunzelte allerdings gleich darauf traurig. “Ich sagte doch, es geht nicht..”  
“Aber.. Vorhin..”  
“Ich kann Gegenstände berühren. Dinge, die nicht leben. Ich könnte an deinem Hemd ziehen, dir deine Decke stehlen, aber ich könnte nicht deine Hände anfassen oder dein Gesicht. Ich denke, ebenso ist es bei dir. Du kannst mein Hemd berühren, aber nicht.. mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich so ist, aber ich glaube, du siehst mich genauso, wie ich dich sehe. Außerdem… fühlt es sich nicht schön an. Das ist keine Umarmung, das ist, als würde man ins Nichts greifen.”  
Jean entdeckte einen überraschend finsteren Ausdruck auf dem sonst so freundlichen Gesicht.  
“Sag das nicht, Jean. Ich fand es schön.”  
Jean schnaubte etwas auf und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. “Du bist komisch, Pünktchen.”  
Marco lächelte dem Jungen wieder zu und begab sich wieder nach vorne um wieder um sein Hemd zu greifen. Erneut schoss die Kälte durch seinen Körper, als wäre er in nahezu eisiges Wasser gestoßen worden, doch er sah nicht ein, los zu lassen. Schließlich spürte er sogar, wie erneut ein Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule kroch und er glaubte, dass dies Jeans Hand war, auch wenn er es nicht als solche identifizieren konnte.   
  
“Wirst du immer bei mir bleiben, Jean?”   
Die beiden Jungen saßen spät nach Mitternacht im Wohnzimmer und schauten hinaus. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien und die letzten Blumen verschwanden erneut unter der Schneedecke.   
  
“Ich werde dich jeden Abend besuchen. Ich verspreche es dir.”  


 

* * *

  
  
_04\. Februar 1974_  
Marco kickte einen Stein über den Boden und traf damit den Baum. Eren jubelte und sprang um den Schwarzhaarigen herum. “Yaaaay! Toooor! Tooor! Marco der Weltmeister!”   
Der ernannte Weltmeister kicherte und lief leicht rot an, während er von dem Braunhaarigen weiterhin als Sieger geehrt wurde. “Noch ein Wettbewerb! Ich will auch gewinnen!”  
“Hmmmh, Eren, ich mag aber nicht mehr…”, seufzte der andere und streckte sich.   
“Du willst doch nur wieder ins Haus… Du hast in letzter Zeit so wenig Lust mit mir was zu machen.. Nerve ich dich?”  
“Was? Nein! Ich… bin nur müde.”  
Eren war nicht von dieser Aussage überzeugt und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen. “Hast du etwa was zu verheimlichen?”  
Sofort blieb Marco der Atem im Hals stecken und er rieb sich nervös über den Nacken. “Nein, ich, nein! Ich hab nichts zu verheimlichen.”  
“Marco Bodt! Du bist ein schlechter Lügner! Hast du etwa einen besseren Freund als mich?” Dieser Gedanke schien den Braunhaarigen wirklich zu kränken, da er traurig drein schaute und die Schultern hängen ließ. Marco schüttelte eifrig den Kopf, obwohl dies eine Lüge war. Nun, unter den Lebenden hatte er durchaus nur Eren als Freund. “Es ist nichts, Eren! Wirklich.”  
“Hm, na gut! Hoffentlich ist es kein Mädchen. Mädchen stinken.” Beide mussten darüber etwas lachen und verbrachten noch ein paar Minuten mit toben, als Marcos Mutter hektisch aus dem Haus rannte. “Eren, Marco! Kommt sofort her.” Die panische Stimme von Mrs. Bodt jagte beiden Kindern einen Schrecken ein und sie waren sofort an Ort und Stelle. Es war später Nachmittag und in dem Haus war es merkwürdig voll geworden. Voll von Fremden.   
  
Gerade als Eren und Marco ins Haus getreten waren, kam Grisha, Erens Vater, zu ihm und ging neben ihm auf die Knie. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt und obwohl niemand etwas sagte, spürte der Junge augenblicklich, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Marcos Mutter stand regungslos neben zwei fremden Personen und hielt sich den Mund zu um ihr Schluchzen zu verstecken. Auch Marco konnte sich nicht bewegen.   
  
Carla Jäger war in ihrem Haus ums Leben gekommen. Es war ein dummer und lachhafter Unfall. Sie war gestürzt und mit dem Hinterkopf so stark gegen die Küchenzeile gestoßen, dass sie sich einen Schädelbruch zugefügt hatte. Aus ihrer Ohnmacht war sie nicht wieder erwacht. Eren und sein Vater waren gleich darauf nach Hause gefahren, als man die junge Frau aus dem Haus getragen hatte.   
  
Es war so ungemütlich still im Haus, dass Marco unbedingt jemand brauchte, mit dem er darüber reden konnte und das waren nicht seine Geschwister, auch nicht seine Eltern.  
  
“Jean?”, flüsterte er in seinem Zimmer und zog die Gardinen zu, um das wenige Sonnenlicht, welches gerade den Horizont küsste, zu verbannen. Denn nur dann war es Jean gestattet, zu erscheinen.   
  
Die Spieluhr wurde aufgezogen und die Melodie durchflutete den Raum.  
  
“Marco.. Was ist los?”, sagte die Erscheinung sanft und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett. Der vierzehn Jährige schaute zu dem Älteren auf und seine Miene erhellte sich sofort. “Carla ist… sie ist..- “  
“Oh.”  
Marco wusch sich über die Wange und schob die salzigen Tränen von seinem Gesicht. Jean hätte ihm gerne dabei geholfen und es für ihn erledigt. Er mochte es nicht wenn Marco weinte. Es tat ihm weh.  
  
“Glaubst du… glaubst du sie ist an einem besseren Ort?”, fragte Marco leise und knetete an der Ecke seiner Bettdecke.   
  
“Ich hoffe es. Sie hätte es verdient.”  
  
“Gibt es einen Ort wo man hin kommt, wenn man stirbt?”  
  
“Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war noch nie woanders, außer hier.”  
  
“Warum bist du hier geblieben?”  
  
“Wegen meiner Mutter.”  
Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich und er rückte etwas weiter nach vorne. So weit, dass er die Kälte des anderen spüren konnte. Dieser schaute zu ihm hinab und neigte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Versuchte den Blickkontakt zu meiden.  
  
“Wo ist sie?”  
  
Marco merkte, dass es dem anderen unangenehm war, darüber zu sprechen. Was ihn aber überraschte war, dass er darauf antwortete.  
“Sie ist ausgezogen. Sie wohnte hier alleine. Ein bisschen zu groß für sie.”, lachte er etwas, was aber nicht seine Traurigkeit überspielte.  
“Aber warum hatte sie alleine hier gewohnt? Was ist.. mit dir passiert?”   
Jean nahm Marco seine Neugierde nicht übel. Im Gegenteil. Er empfand es als Erleichterung, darüber zu sprechen. Besonders, weil der andere ihm zuhörte. “In eurem Garten steht doch ein Springbrunnen, oder?” Marco nickte ohne seine Augen von seinem Gesprächspartner zu wenden. “Nun, damals war es ein gewöhnlicher Brunnen, bevor meine Mutter ihn niederriss und verriegelte. Erst deine Familie hatte ihn wieder geöffnet und umfunktioniert. Also.. Ich.. uhm, bin damals hinein gefallen. Ich war sofort bewusstlos als ich aufs Wasser schlug. Ich glaube, ich hatte mir den Kopf an der Wand gestoßen. Ich weiß es nicht mehr… Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich meine Mutter nicht alleine lassen wollte. Nicht, nachdem mein Vater schon verstorben war. Er war damals im Krieg, weißt du?”  
Jeans Stimme war leiser geworden und Marco hatte das dringende Bedürfnis seinen Freund wieder in die Arme zu nehmen, zu sagen, dass alles okay sei, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, was diese Worte bezwecken sollten. “Das tut mir leid..”, flüsterte er. “Und… dann bist du hier wieder aufgetaucht?”  
“So in etwa, ja.” Er schnaubte kurz. “Erst habe ich es nicht verstanden. Meine Mutter hatte nicht auf mich reagiert, als ich mit ihr sprechen wollte und dann.. dann hatte ich nur noch gesehen, wie sie nach mir suchte. Sie suchte so lange nach mir und ich schrie sie an. Ich hatte sie noch nie angeschrien.” Kaum merklich zuckten Jeans Schultern, während er sprach und sich erneut die Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln sammelten. “Ich sagte ihr, dass ich hier sei, dass sie mich nicht suchen müsse und dann.. fanden sie mich. Im Brunnen. Es sah so furchtbar aus. Ich werde es niemals vergessen.” Marco konnte sich nicht helfen und streckte langsam seine Hand nach dem Gesicht des anderen aus. Dort, wo er die Wange vermutete, ließ er sie in der Luft schweben und stellte sich vor, er würde ihn berühren. Jean wusste diese Geste zu schätzen und erwiderte sie, in dem er seine eigene Hand hob und sie über den Handrücken des anderen schweben ließ.   
  
“Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mich damit abgefunden hatte. Es tat so weh meine Mutter leiden zu sehen. Jeden Abend weinte sie und gab sich selbst die Schuld, obwohl sie wissen müsste, dass es nicht so war. Eines Abends hatte ich versucht ihr irgendwie zu helfen. Ihr zu zeigen, dass ich noch immer da war. Ich berührte sie.” Jean schaute auf seine freie Hand und ballte sie zu einer Faust. “Weißt du, manche Leute können damit nicht umgehen. Als ich lernte, dass ich mich zeigen kann, wurde es schlimmer von Tag zu Tag. Ich versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen, doch sie sah mich nicht als real an. Sie verfluchte mich, als wäre ich etwas schlechtes und sie glaubte, sie würde verrückt werden. Bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie verkaufte das Haus. Mich eingeschlossen.”  
  
“Wünschst du dir manchmal, dass du verschwinden könntest? Einfach so?… An den.. besseren Ort?”  
  
Jean schaute von seiner Hand auf und blickte in die braunen Augen des Jungen vor ihm. “Hm, habe ich. Lange Zeit. Besonders als die neue Familie hier einzog. Als ihr hier einzogt. Für mich war es, als wäre ich am falschen Ort. Hier veränderte sich alles und ich wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen.”  
  
“Aber jetzt weißt du es?”  
  
“Marco.. Ich glaube, .. Damals, als du noch ganz klein warst… Ich glaube, ich war es, der dich so erschrocken hat. Der dir so sehr Angst eingejagt hat, dass du Jahre lang schwiegst. Ich.. Ich wollte das wieder gut machen. Ich habe die Jahre damit verbracht einen Weg zu finden, mit dir Kontakt aufzubauen, damit du keine Angst mehr haben musst. Jeder Windzug, jeder Schauer, jede kleinste Bewegung in deinem Augenwinkel.. war ich.”  
  
Marcos Hand senkte sich und er riss die Augen weiter auf, sodass Jean noch mehr von dem warmen Braun seiner Iris erkennen konnte. Jean glaubte, gleich müsse er verschwinden, als wäre er niemals dagewesen. Marco würde ihn verfluchen, wie seine Mutter es getan hatte, die langsam dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Er hatte Angst.  
  
“Schon gut.”  
“Huh?” Perplex blinzelte der Brünette Marco entgegen und runzelte die Stirn gleich darauf. “Schon.. gut? Du bist mir nicht böse?”  
“Ein bisschen vielleicht.”, lächelte er sanft. “Aber wenn du es gewesen warst, dann habe ich mich all die Zeit umsonst gefürchtet. Du bist nicht böse, Jean. Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor dir und ich werde auch niemals Angst haben müssen, solange du da bist.”  
  
“M-marco…”, schniefte er erneut und zum ersten mal war er es, der die Hand nach dem anderen ausstreckte, sie auf seine Schulter legte und ihn an sich zog, sodass der Kopf mit den schwarzen Haaren an seiner Brust gebettet wurde. “Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben. Es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber wäre.”  
  
“Ich auch nicht.”  
  
 _03\. März 1974_  
“Du bist langweilig, Marco!”  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zurück, als der Braunhaarige ihn einfach anbrüllte. Er hatte überhaupt nichts gesagt oder getan, wodurch Eren sich hätte animiert fühlen können, so was zu sagen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz schnitten ihm die Worte quer durch die Brust. Wie konnte er das nur zu ihm sagen?  
“Du machst gar nichts. Du schaust immer nur in der Gegend herum und träumst vor dich hin! Hallo? Erde an Marco? Lebst du noch?” Er fuchtelte unverschämt vor dem Gesicht des anderen herum und schnaufte beleidigt, als keine wirkliche Reaktion kam. Zumindest keine, die er sich erwünscht hatte. In letzter Zeit hatte Eren immer häufiger versucht seine Mitmenschen zu provozieren, auf diverse Art und Weise. Marco vermutete, dass er nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Zumindest nicht die, die er wollte.  
  
“Eren, sei nicht so gemein. Du kannst mir auch einfach sagen, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Dann musst du auch nicht vorbei kommen. Mama wird das bestimmt verstehen.”, erklärte er und erhob sich aus dem Grün, in welches er sich gesetzt hatte.   
“Pah! Mir geht es blendend.”, log Eren offensichtlich und Marco gefiel es gar nicht.  
“Tu nicht so.”, murmelte er. “Ich weiß, dass es dir schlecht geht. Mir würde es auch schlecht gehen, wenn…-”   
“Wehe du sagst es!”  
“Aber es einfach zu ignorieren ist auch nicht richtig. Damit tust du dir keinen Gefallen.”, erklärte er und dachte an die Worte von Jean. Er hatte lange gebraucht um zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr am Leben war. Wahrscheinlich tat es auch nicht gut, wenn man nicht einsah, dass eine geliebte Person verstorben war.   
“Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Was weißt du schon?”  
“Genug.”, huschte es aus ihm heraus.   
“Huh? Haustiere die abkratzen zählen nicht.”, spottete er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Marco beäugte ihn eine Weile, ehe ihm eine Idee kam, wovon er nicht genau wusste, ob sie half. “Eren, sag mal, hast du manchmal das Gefühl, dass du nicht alleine bist?”  
“Eh? Was ist das denn für eine blöde Frage. Sehe ich so aus, als wäre ich alleine?”  
“Ich meinte, wenn du.. in deinem Zimmer bist zum Beispiel. Ohne deinen Vater in der Nähe. Glaubst du da manchmal, dass da jemand ist?”  
Tatsächlich schien Eren darüber nachzudenken und er betrachtete seinen Kindheitsfreund eine ganze Weile. Bis er schließlich losprustete. “Pff, was für ein Quatsch. Natürlich nicht. Bin ich denn verrückt? Du etwa?”  
“Nein, das meinte ich gar nicht. Das hat gar nichts mit verrückt sein zu tun! Manchmal.. manchmal ist man eben nicht alleine.”  
“Oi, Marco.. Das klingt ziemlich verrückt! Glaubst du etwa an Geister?”  
“.. Also…”  
“Waaaaas? Marco glaubt an Geister! Marco ist verrückt!” Während er seine Worte herumträllerte, sprang er um den anderen herum, als wolle er etwas hinauf beschwören. Marco konnte sich nicht genau erklären wieso, doch die Worte des anderen kränkten ihn zutiefst und er fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte ins Haus zurück. Er war nicht verrückt! Jean gab es. Es gab Geister! Vielleicht war Carla auch daheim, weil sie ihre Familie nicht verlassen konnte und sorgte sich um Eren, genauso wie sich Jean um seine Mutter gesorgt hatte. Genauso wie Jean sich um ihn sorgte. Er war nicht verrückt! Es war keine Einbildung!   
Seine Zimmertür fiel krachend ins Schloss und er warf sich schniefend aufs Bett. Die Mittagssonne hing noch relativ hoch am Himmel. Es würde schwierig werden, das Zimmer vollkommen in Dunkelheit zu tauchen, doch Marco versuchte es, so gut er konnte. Er schob einen Stuhl ans Fenster und versuchte mit allen Mitteln so viel Licht abzufangen wie er konnte. Dazu nutzte er auch seine dicke Bettdecke, die mehr verschluckte, als die Gardinen. Gerade als er glaubte, dass es reichen würde, wurde seine Tür aufgeschlagen.  
  
“Uhm, Marco….tut mi- Was machst du da?” Eren stapfte in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. Er suchte nach dem Lichtschalter, wurde allerdings von Marco aufgehalten, der angesprungen kam. “Nein, nicht! Kein Licht. Er wird nicht auftauchen, wenn du das Licht anlässt.”   
“Wer wird nicht auftauchen? Marco, du meinst das doch nicht ernst mit…”  
“Shhh.” Der Schwarzhaarige schlug seine Hand auf den Mund des anderen und führte ihn zum Bett, setzte ihn darauf und rutschte selbst auf die Matratze. “Ich werde es dir beweisen. Es gibt Geister.” Er hoffte wirklich, dass Jean ihn nicht im Stich ließ. Wenn er darüber nachdachte und über das, was er ihm erzählt hatte, konnte er sich vorstellen, dass Jean sich nicht zeigen würde. Er würde nicht wieder jemanden so verschrecken wollen. Was war, wenn Eren ihn dann erst recht für verrückt erklärte?  
  
Minuten verstrichen und nichts geschah. Starr schaute Marco auf die Spieluhr und rieb sich nervös über den Handrücken.   
“Marco”, seufzte Eren und rollte mit den Augen. “Das ist nicht lustig, okay? Du machst mir wirklich Sorgen.”  
“Shhh!”, zischte er und wurde von Zeit zu Zeit ungeduldiger. “Bitte, Jean..”  
“Jean?”  
“Bitte, komm her… Lass mich nicht hängen..”  
“Marc-”  
  
Die Spieluhr öffnete sich und eine Melodie ertönte. Eren erstarrte, obwohl sein ganzer Körper zum springen gespannt war. Auf Marcos Gesicht erschien ein breites Lächeln und er atmete tief ein. Er spürte Kälte an seinem Gesicht und schmunzelte vor sich hin. “Eren, hab keine Angst, okay?”  
“Marco.. Das ist wirklich nicht mehr lustig.”  
“Ganz ruhig, okay? Ich verspreche dir, dass alles okay ist! Ich sagte doch, ich bin nicht verrückt.”  
Knapp vor Erens Gesicht wurde plötzlich eine Gestalt sichtbar. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und musterte Eren mit einem hauchdünnen Abstand. “Hey”, grüßte er knapp und der andere sprang vom Bett auf, krachte gegen die Rückwand und warf die Arme schützend vor sich. Gerade als er schreien wollte, huschte Marco zu ihm und drückte ihm die Hand auf den Mund.  
  
“W-w-w-w-was zum Teufel?!”, fluchte er, als die Hand seinem Mund sich lockerte und noch immer waren seine Augen unmenschlich vor Schock geweitet.  
“Ich bin Jean.”, stellte sich der Geist vor und richtete sich wieder auf.   
“….” Kommentarlos wurde Eren ohnmächtig und lag für ein paar Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt da. Marco hatte durchaus ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch Jeans Lachen, ließ ihn dies vergessen.   
“Also das ist neu.”, erklärte er und lächelte zum Schwarzhaarigen rüber. “Dass du mich so früh rufst, ist allerdings auch neu. Ist etwas passiert?”  
Der Blick des Sommersprossigen senkte sich und ein paar Augenblicke schwieg er, ehe er wieder aufschaute und die Augen des anderen aufsuchte. “Eren hat mich verrückt genannt. Ich wollte ihm helfen. Und wissen, ob Carla vielleicht auch bei ihm zu Hause ist. Aber er hat mich ausgelacht. Ich.. Ich habe dich mir nicht eingebildet! Du bist da.. Du warst es immer.”  
Jean ging vor dem Bett in die Knie und überkreuzte seine Arme auf den Knien von Marco. “Das bin ich. Und das weiß er anscheinend jetzt auch.”, schmunzelnd schaute zu Eren hinüber. “Weißt du, es wäre wirklich lustig, wenn wir zusammen hier herumgeistern würden. Wir könnten Leute ärgern.”  
“Jeeaaaan, du weißt, dass das nicht gut ist. Du verschreckst Kinder wie mich!”  
“Hmh, und dann lerne ich sie kennen und befreunde mich mit ihnen.”  
Flüchtig lächelten sie sich zu, wurden dann aber von Eren abgelenkt, der wieder langsam zu sich kam. Er rieb sich die Augen und starrte paralysiert auf die Gestalt Jeans. “D-du-du-d-du bist… wirklich? Träume ich?”  
“Nein, tust du nicht. Eren richtig?”  
“Uhm… Ja..”  
“Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Eren.”  
  
Auch nach etwa einer Stunde war Eren noch immer nicht davon überzeugt, dass Jean wirklich dort war. Dass er wirklich hier direkt vor ihm stand und mit ihm sprach. Er sagte mehrmals, dass er wahrscheinlich schlief oder sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatte, weil er immer einen Hang dazu gehabt hatte, beinahe auf dem polierten Holz auszurutschen, doch Marco versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass er bei Verstand war. Aber er nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass er an der Wirklichkeit zweifelte. Er konnte es sogar sehr gut verstehen. Nach dem unendlichen Beweisen und Erklären, wer Jean überhaupt war, wurde es stiller zwischen ihnen. Was der Schwarzhaarige schon seit einer Weile machen wollte, war Eren zu helfen. “Weißt du, deswegen hatte ich dich gefragt, ob du schon mal das Gefühl hattest.. deine Mutter gesehen zu haben.” Eren senkte den Blick und betrachtete seinen Daumen, als wären sie ihm völlig fremd. “Naja, manchmal stelle ich es mir vor.. Ich rede manchmal mit ihr, wenn ich alleine bin.”  
“Falls du alleine bist.”, korrigierte Jean und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie womöglich bei euch ist, liegt bei 50 Prozent.”, erklärte er. “Entweder sie ist weg, oder sie ist bei euch.”  
“Woher willst du das wissen?”   
Jean seufzte und rieb sich über den Nacken. “Gut, ich kann dir nicht sagen ob es wirklich so ist, dass muss ich gestehen. Ich meine, ich habe nicht so viel Kontakt mit anderen Geistern oder lass mir von ihnen erzählen, wie es so bei anderen ist, aber ich denke… dass ich nicht der einzige bin und von meiner Sicht der Dinge, kann es möglich sein. Ich bezweifle, dass ich eine Ausnahme bin.”  
Eren nickte schwach und betrachtete Jean eine ganze Weile, noch immer nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Ob er sich selbst überhaupt trauen konnte. Marco konnte förmlich auf seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er seine eigene Gesundheit in Frage stellte.   
“Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?”  
“Sei einfach aufmerksam. Je-”  
“Jede Bewegung, jeder Schatten, jeder kühler Windhauch könnte sie sein.”, beende Marco und schmunzelte Eren entgegen. Die Augen des durchsichtigen Brünetten hefteten sich auf Marcos gesprenkeltes Gesicht und auch auf seinen Lippen bildete sich ein Schmunzeln.   
  
“Ich muss verrückt sein.”, schnaubte Eren.  
  
 _06\. April 1974_  
Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und Marco lag auf dem Bett, die Spieluhr zwischen ihm und Jean, welcher am anderen Ende des Bettes saß. “Hab ich eigentlich jemals gesagt, dass ich die Melodie wunderschön finde?”  
“Jetzt hast du es.”, flüsterte Jean, als wolle er nicht, dass Marcos Eltern es mitbekamen, dass er hier war. Wobei er sich darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass nur Marco ihn hören konnte, weil er es so wollte.   
“Ich summe sie immer tagsüber.”  
“Ich weiß.”  
  
Marco zog die Stirn in Falten und schaute zu seinem Freund hoch. “Was ist los? Ist alles okay?”  
“Hm? Ja, ja doch, natürlich.”  
“Es kommt mir nur nicht so vor.”, äußerte der Jüngere und setzte sich auf. Er wusste, dass es in wenigen Minuten weh tun würde, sich auf die Knie zu setzten, doch darüber machte er sich gerade keine Gedanken. Er beugte sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf Jeans Oberschenkel. Seine Hand wurde sofort kalt und es fühlte sich an, als würde es seinen Arm hinauf wandern. Jean folgte der gesprenkelten Hand hinauf und schaute Marco in die Augen. “Was ist los, Jean?”, fragte er wieder vorsichtig und um Jeans Herz wurde es warm. Die Art und Weise wie sich der Jüngere um ihn sorgte, um ihn obwohl er schon tot war, erfüllte ihn immer mit einem angenehm wie auch unangenehmen Gefühl.   
  
“Es ist nur.. die ganzen letzten Jahre waren so… toll gewesen. Manchmal, wenn wir hier so sitzen, vergesse ich sogar dass ich.. Nun ja, eigentlich gar nicht da bin..” Seine Hand schwebte um Millimeter über die von Marco und beide wünschten sich, sie könnten sich berühren. Ohne Kälte und ohne ins Nichts zu greifen.  
“Aber du bist doch da.”, lächelte Marco und schob die Spieluhr beiseite, die noch immer ihre Melodie durch den Raum tänzeln ließ. Der Sommersprossige rutschte näher und ihre Knie berührten sich. Jean zog den Kopf etwas zurück, auch wenn eine Kollision vollkommen ausgeschlossen war. “Und ich bin da. Ich werde auch nirgendwo hingehen.”  
Jean lachte, doch Marco hörte heraus, dass dies kein Lachen der Freude war. Es schwang etwas trauriges mit und seine Kehle schnürte sich dadurch etwas zu.   
“Noch, Marco, noch. Du wirst nur nicht immer Vierzehn sein und mit einem Geist in deinem Zimmer reden”, seufzte er und sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. Unwillkürlich hob er seine Hand und zupfte etwas an Marcos Kragen. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht umgezogen für die Nacht. Glücklicherweise war er aus dem Alter hinaus, in welchem seine Mutter hinein kam um ihm eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen. “Irgendwann wirst du erwachsen sein. Du wirst nicht hier bleiben. Vielleicht deine Mutter, aber ich glaube nicht dass ich mich mit ihr gut verstehen werden.” Wieder lachte er, diesmal war es etwas wärmer, doch nicht minder traurig. “Vielleicht kommst du dann irgendwann zu Besuch.. mit deiner Familie.” Die braunen Augen des anderen fixierten abwechselnd die des anderen und seine Stirn hatte sich in Falten gelegt, als er die Brauen etwas hochzog. “Sag so was nicht, Jean.. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Niemals! Genauso, wie du mich nicht verlässt.” Die Spieluhr war verklungen und die beiden Jungen schauten sich für einige Augenblicke schweigend an. Jean kannte die Wahrheit, doch der Gedanke und die Vorstellung von Marcos Worten, gefiel ihm besser, sodass er leicht lächelte und nickte. “Das weiß ich doch.”, murmelte er erwidernd und schaute wieder hinab auf Marcos Hand, die noch immer auf seinem Bein ruhte, inzwischen aber nicht mehr allzu verkrampft in seine Hose krallte. Marco folgte seinem Blick und zog errötet die Hand zurück. “Oh, uhm, entschuldige.”  
Diesmal lachte Jean etwas herzlicher und stieß Marco sachte mit seinem Knie gegen das von ihm. “Schon okay, Pünktchen.”  
Er bemerkte, dass der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen weiterhin nach unten gerichtet hatte und er sah, dass er nachzudenken schien. “Marco?”  
Gerade als sein Name seine Lippen verlassen hatte, sprang der Jüngere auf und stapfte durch sein dunkles Zimmer. Die Kerze auf seinem Nachtschrank flackerte beim Windstoß und seine Schritte ließen das Holz unter seinen Füßen kläglich singen. Marco riss die Schubladen seiner Kommode auf, sodass die Gegenstände darauf zu wackeln begangen. Im nächsten Moment gab er ein triumphierendes ‘aha’ von sich und stapfte zum Bett zurück. Auf seinen Wangen ruhte noch immer ein zartes rosa und Jean glaubte, er hatte noch nie etwas niedlicheres gesehen. Zügig widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das, was der Junge mit sich gebracht hatte und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. “Ist dir etwa kalt?” Eigentlich hätte er sich diese Frage selbst beantworten können, wodurch er sich augenblicklich schuldig gefühlt hätte, doch durch Marcos Kopfschütteln musste er sich darüber sowieso keine Gedanken mehr machen. Der Schwarzhaarige zog sich einen dünnen, schwarzen Handschuh über die rechte Hand und reichte kurz darauf den linken seinem Freund. Dieser war für den Moment noch immer verwirrt, ehe ihm ein Licht auf ging und er sich fragte, wie er nicht selbst darauf hätte kommen können. Er nahm den Handschuh entgegen und zog ihn sofort über seine linke Hand.   
  
Marco schaute leicht verlegen zur Seite und wusste nicht genau, wie er seiner eigenen Idee nachgehen sollte, was ihm aber abgenommen wurde, als Jean seine behandschuhte Hand in seine nahm. Die Kälte trat verzögert ein und zog sich als Schauer über seinen Arm, doch kümmerte es ihn nicht. Inzwischen hieß er die Kälte sogar willkommen, da sie von ihm aus ging.   
  
 _07\. April 1974_  
Instinktiv verschränkte Marco seine Finger mit denen von Jean und er wagte es aufzusehen. Wieder schauten sie sich direkt in die Augen und ein weiteres mal jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken, ausgelöst von der Bewegung Jeans Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Kurzerhand griff Marco mit der freien Hand hinter sich und zog die Decke näher. Bestimmend drückte er Jean zurück, welcher etwas die Augen weitete und im nächsten Moment ruhte Marcos Kopf auf Jeans Brust, nachdem er sich an seine rechte Seite geschmiegt hatte. Jean zog die Decke über den Körper an seiner Seite und ihre Hände ließen sich keinen Augenblick los. “Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Jean.”, flüsterte Marco und schloss die Augen nur widerwillig, während er die Kälte genoss. Er meinte zu spüren, wie Jean über seinen Kopf strich, doch es konnte auch genauso gut Einbildung gewesen sein. Schweigend und lächelnd beobachtete der brünette Geist wie der Junge mit den Sommersprossen, mehr oder weniger, in seinen Armen einschlief.   


 

* * *

  
  
_23\. Juli 1976_  
“Meine Güte, Schatz.. Du siehst total müde aus.”, japste Marcos Mutter und griff seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen um diesen zu allen Seiten zu neigen. Unter seinen Augen hatte sich dunkle Augenringe gebildet und sein Haar wirkte etwas struppig.   
“hmhmh”, war seine genuschelte Antwort, bevor er ihre Hände beiseite schob. “Hab nur nicht so gut geschlafen.”, log her. Er hatte eigentlich gar nicht geschlafen. Wie konnte er auch, wenn er am Tag wieder alleine war? Er sah Jean nur nachts, oder wenn er sein Fenster so sehr abgedeckt hatte, dass kein Sonnenlicht hindurch kam.   
“Das geht schon seit einer Weile so.. Sicher, dass alles okay ist? Ich glaube ich sollte mal Grischa bescheid sagen. Er soll sich das mal ansehen.”  
“Nein, Mam.. Es ist wirklich alles okay, ja? Mir geht es bestens.”, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und gähnte kurz darauf herzhaft. Er griff sich einen Apfel aus der Schale in der Küche und ließ ihn mehrmals fallen, ehe er eine festen Griff zu Stande brachte und hinein biss.  
“Ausgerechnet heute, wo wir doch Besuch bekommen. Die Dreyses sind zum Abendessen eingeladen. Das hast du doch nicht vergessen, oder?”  
Doch hatte er. Er hatte so gut wie alles vergessen, was man ihm am Tag über erzählte, beibrachte oder vortrug. “Nein, nein.. Natürlich nicht. Wie könnte ich?”  
“Ich muss mich nachher wirklich um dein Gesicht kümmern. Du siehst tot aus.”  
Marco konnte sich nicht helfen, doch er empfand diese Aussage als Kompliment und er schmunzelte leicht, während er mit seinem Apfel zur Terrasse lief und hinaus trat. Frischer Wind wehte ihm um die Nase und vorsichtig stapfte er zum Brunnen, welcher schon mal bessere Tage gehabt hatte. Das Marmor war teilweise grün angelaufen und das Wasser hatte eine unschöne Farbe angenommen. Auch im Garten sah es nicht besser aus. Alles wuchs, wie es wollte. Seit einer ganzen Weile kümmerte sich seine Familie nicht mehr darum. Es wurden nicht einmal die nötigen Leute angestellt. Wenn Marco sich dieses Desaster von Garten ansah, kam es ihm vor wie eine eins zu eins Repräsentation seines Soziallebens. Er hatte es von Zeit zu Zeit immer mehr vernachlässigt und hatte sich zurück gezogen. Seine Eltern hatten es am Anfang für eine Phase gehalten, doch inzwischen war es besonders seine Mutter, die immer öfter darauf zu sprechen kam. Sie glaubten, er wäre einsam. Oh, wie sie sich täuschten. Der Siebzehnjährige war einsam, in der tat, aber nicht wenn er sich zurück zog. Er war einsam, wenn er mit ihnen zu Abend aß. Er war einsam, wenn er zu Dinnern mitgenommen wurde oder überhaupt, wenn die Sonne schien. Jede Minute, Sekunde und jeden Luftzug verschwendete er damit an Jean zu denken und was er ihm erzählen könnte, wenn er ihn wieder sah. An manchen Abenden sprachen sie auch gar nicht, sondern lagen einfach nur da und genossen die Präsenz des anderen. Wenn Marco ehrlich war, gefielen ihm diese Abende besonders.   
  
Müde stapfte er ins Badezimmer und streckte die Hände unter das laufende Wasser, ehe er sich über das Gesicht wusch und einen Blick in den Spiegel warf. Er erschrak für einen Moment. Seine Mutter hatte nicht übertrieben als sie meinte, dass er wie tot aus. Eigentlich war Marco von Natur aus der dunklere Hauttyp, drum war es noch erschreckender, sich so blass zu sehen. Zumindest blasser als für gewöhnlich. Seine Sommersprossen waren zwar noch da, aber ziemlich schwach erkennbar. Unter seinen Augen schwebte ein dunkler Streifen, der seine Müdigkeit noch mal untermalte. Als er sich so betrachtete musste einsehen, dass sie durchaus recht hatte, doch was sollte er tun? Er wollte jede Sekunde seines Lebens mit Jean verbringen. Und dabei war der Haken. Im Gegensatz zu Jean lebte er und brauchte Schlaf. Schlaf, Sonne, Essen, soziale Kontakte… Doch dies alles war ihm gleichgültig geworden, auch wenn Jean ihm immer wieder drohte, dass er ihn so lange alleine lassen würde, wie er sich nicht um ihn kümmerte, doch hinterher kam er doch immer wieder. Er hielt es genauso wenig ohne ihn aus wie umgekehrt.   
  
Nachdem Marco den Bitten seiner Mutter nachgegangen war und sich für ein paar Stunden auf das Sofa zum Schlafen legte - auf welchem er in der merkwürdigsten und unbequemsten Position sofort einschlief - war der Abend näher gerückt und leicht grummelnd zog sich der Schwarzhaarige für das Essen um. Er hoffte, die Familie würde nicht allzu lange bleiben, sodass nicht zu viel von seinem kostbaren Abend draufgehen würde. Im Notfall würde ihm noch eine Ausrede einfallen, weswegen er einfach ins Bett gehen müsste. Was interessierten ihn die Gespräche der Erwachsenen überhaupt?  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür und das aufwendige Abendessen nahm das ganze Esszimmer ein. Es roch in allen Ecken und Marco vermutete, dass es auch für die nächsten Tage so bleiben würde. Ein älterer Mann trat durch die Eingangstür und gab seine Jacke Mrs. Bodt, nachdem er sie herzlich gegrüßt hatte. Er wurde von einer dunkelblonden Frau verfolgt, die sich kurz darauf als seine Ehefrau herausstellte. Was Marco allerdings nicht erwartet hatte war, dass sie noch ein Mitbringsel dabei hatten. Ein junges Mädchen, wahrscheinlich sein Alter, folgte als letztes Mitglied der Familie Dreyse und gab ebenfalls Küsschen auf die Wangen seiner Mutter. Sein Vater zog den Mann in eine feste Umarmung und sie teilten Sprüche.   
  
Das Mädchen stellte sich als die Tochter heraus, Überraschung, und trug den Namen Hitch. Sie hatte ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk, da sie die ganze Zeit nur dabei war irgendwelche Sprüche und Andeutungen zu machen. Während Mrs. Bodt damit beschäftigt war Hitch Marco schmackhaft zu machen, und sie bot sich während dessen nahezu schamlos an, wie Marco befand, versuchte er eher sich davon zu distanzieren und einfach höflich zu lächeln. Ihm war dies alles mehr als unangenehm, was die beiden Frauen nicht zu merken schienen. Die Männer sowieso nicht, da sie sich angeregt während des Essens unterhielten. Marie war schon lange im Bett, nachdem sie eine Weile protestiert hatte und Marco hätte gerne mit ihr den Platz getauscht, auch wenn ihr Bett wahrscheinlich zu klein für ihn gewesen wäre.   
  
Nach einer Weile verschwand seine Mutter in der Küche und gesellte sich zu der Angestellten, die sie nach Carla aufgenommen hatten, um das Dessert vorzubereiten. Währenddessen hielt Marco es für angebracht frische Luft zu schnappen, wo er die runde Nase in die Luft reckte. Tief holte er Luft und genoss die Stille, die ihn für den Moment umgab. Gerade hätte er beinahe etwas gesagt, da räusperte sich jemand neben ihm. Wie hatte sie sich anschleichen können?! Marco war dementsprechend zusammen gezuckt und griff sich ans Herz. Hitch gab ein kehliges Lachen von sich und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch. “Hm, Marco.. Deine Mutter scheint es ja ziemlich auf mich abgesehen zu haben.”, gluckste sie amüsiert und beäugte ebenfalls den Garten, den der Schwarzhaarige allerdings nur bevorzugte um sie nicht anzusehen. “Kann sein.”, antwortete er knapp.  
“Kann sein? Sie versucht mich die ganze Zeit mit dir zu verkuppeln.”, lachte sie weiter und Marco spürte ihre bohrenden Blick an seiner Wange.   
“Was ist denn los mit dir? Sie sagte mir, dass du sehr.. lebensfroh wärst. Gerade siehst du eher gelangweilt und verklemmt aus.”   
Marco zuckte mit den Schultern und dachte innerlich, dass es sehr gut war, wenn er einen solchen Eindruck auf sie machte. Seufzend schüttelte Hitch den Kopf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, gerade als sie wieder durch die geöffnete Terrassentür gehen wollte, schlug ihr diese direkt entgegen, als wäre ein starker Windzug aufgetreten und hätte die Tür in Bewegung gesetzt. Hitch quiekte auf und rieb sich die spitze Nase. Überrascht hatte Marco sich zu ihr gedreht und instinktiv die Hände gehoben um sie zu stützen, für den Fall, dass sie fiel. Sie war allerdings lediglich nach hinten getaumelt und war nicht minder überrascht. “Ach du meine Güte..”, japste sie und schob die Tür wieder auf. Diesmal gefolgt von Marco.   
  
Das Dessert war angerichtet worden und die meisten saßen wieder am Tisch. Auch Hitch ging gerade in die Knie um sich zu setzen, da rutschte ihr Stuhl zurück, sodass sie ungebremst auf den Boden fiel. Marco ging sofort ein Licht auf und er erstickte sein Lachen hinter der Hand. Er wusste von sich selbst, dass er über so was eigentlich nicht lachte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht vermeiden. Den Rest des Abends hatte der Schwarzhaarige mit ansehen dürfen, wie die Strohblonde von Jean geneckt und gepiesackt wurde. In ihrem Dessert hatte sie eine Spinne gefunden, ihr Mantel war mit etwas eingeschmiert worden, beim Gehen war sie ungünstig gestolpert und mit den Knien in eine Pfütze gefallen. Hinterher hatte Marco ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er der Meinung war, dass sie dies absolut nicht verdient hatte, doch was sollte er schon tun? Hätte er Jean aufgehalten, hätte er etwas sagen müssen und wie hätte dies nun ausgesehen? Es war schon schlimm genug, dass seine Eltern überhaupt dachten, dass er nicht mehr ganz beisammen war.   
  
“Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Jean.”, schmunzelte er und lehnte sich zurück auf seinem Bett.   
Jean, welcher mitten im Raum stand, streckte die Arme in die Höhe und mimte ein Gähnen nach. Vielleicht war er auch wirklich müde. Marco hatte noch nie nachgefragt, was er eigentlich den ganzen Tag machte. “Das hatte sie echt nicht verdient.”  
“Hm”, brummte Jean lediglich und knackte mit den behandschuhten Fingern. “Ich konnte sie nicht ausstehen.”, fügte er daraufhin hinzu und schlich zum Bett, auf welches er sich schließlich setzte. Marco rutschte etwas zur Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen. “Warum? Sie hat doch nichts gemacht.”  
Jean wusste nicht wie er darauf antworten sollte, ohne, dass er gefährliches sagen könnte. Stattdessen schwieg er einfach und Marcos Wangen erhitzten sich, als sich der Gleichaltrige über ihn befand. Er stützte sich links und rechts von seinem Kopf von der Matratze und Marco spürte seinen kalten Atem, zumindest vermutete er, dass es sein Atem war. “Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dich mir jemand nimmt.”  
Eine kalte Welle rollte über Marcos Wirbelsäule und durch seinen ganzen Körper. Jeans Worte hatten etwas bedrohliches und mehr oder minder unangenehmes. Es ähnelte einer Drohung, doch gleichzeitig waren es Worte, die Marcos Herz schneller schlagen ließ. “Niemand.. Niemand wird mich dir jemals nehmen..”, wisperte er und hob seine eigenen Hände. In den letzten Jahren hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie beide die Möglichkeit hätten, sich zu berühren. Marcos behandschuhten Hände strichen über die Brust des anderen und hinauf zu seinem Hals. Die braunen Augen fixierten die des anderen und beide waren sich ihrer unausgesprochenen Worte bewusst, als sich Jean etwas weiter hinunter beugte. Er nahm eine Hand von der Matratze und strich mit dem kalten Stoff seines Daumens über die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen. Er lehnte sich an die Kälte und schloss die Augen. Sein Daumen wanderte weiter nach vorne und glitt zögerlich über die weichen Lippen des Sommersprossigen. Jeans Augen waren auf diese fixiert und seine Brauen zogen sich leicht zusammen. Marco konnte von seinem Ausdruck ablesen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und es ging ihm nicht anders. Zaghaft öffnete er seinen Mund um einen Spalt und drückte seine Lippen an den kalten Daumen. Er wollte wissen, ob es auch für Jean so kühl war, wie es sich für ihn anfühlte. “Ich würde dich so gerne richtig berühren können… Ich wünschte, ich würde leben…”  
“Und ich wünschte, ich wäre tot… Das eine lässt sich leichter einrichten, als das andere..”  
Mit einem mal weiteten sich Jeans Augen und er wich zurück. Marco konnte nicht behaupten, dass Kälte gerade etwas war, wonach man sich so sehr sehnte, aber in dem Fall stimmte es zu und er gab ein Wimmern von sich, als Jean seine Hand von ihm löste. “Marco.. Nein. Nein! Du musst leben… Du musst noch so viel tun… erleben.. Sieh dich an.. Du siehst so krank aus, Marco..” Seine Hände fanden wieder das Gesicht des anderen und mit seinen Daumen strich er erneut über die Wangen, musterte die schwachen Sommersprossen.   
Marcos eigene Hände legten sich an Jeans Handgelenke und er schaute zum Brünetten auf. “Erst sagst du mir, dass du nicht zulässt, dass sich mir jemand anderes nähert und jetzt soll ich doch einfach vor mich hin leben mit allem drum und dran? Jean..”  
“Vergiss was ich gesagt habe… Manchmal geht es mit mir durch.. Weißt du, für so viele Jahre tot zu sein, bringt einen manchmal zum Nachdenken,…. oder nicht. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich immer alles unter Kontrolle habe was ich tu. Marco, ich habe mich schon zurück gehalten was diese Bit.. Hitch angeht.”, erklärte er und auf seinem Ausdruck zeichnete sich erneut ein Hauch von Schmerz und Traurigkeit. Es brach Marcos Herz in zwei.   
“Jean.. “, wisperte er und lehnte sich gegen seine Hand, die ihn noch immer berührte. “Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Wirklich, aber.. Ich.. kann nicht.”  
Der Brünette neigte den Kopf zur Seite.   
“Ich kann dich nicht verlassen. Ich denke jede Sekunde an dich, ich schlafe nicht, weil ich keinen Moment verschwenden will. Ich werde dieses Haus niemals verlassen können. Nicht ohne dich und da dies nicht funktionieren wird, werde ich es auch nie tun. Ich habe mich schon lange entschieden.”, erklärte Marco und lächelte sanft, als er bemerkte, wie Jean dem Schweigen verfallen war, als kein Wort aus seinem geöffneten Mund kam. In seinen Augenwinkeln glänzte es wieder leicht, bevor es im nächsten Moment langsam seine Wange hinunter lief.  
“M-marco..”, schluchzte er leise. “Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Sie machen sich doch jetzt schon Sorgen..”  
“Vermutlich werden sie es nicht verstehen, aber.. Ich werde es überleben.”, scherzte er vergeblich und Jean erwiderte ein knappes Lachen. “Ich werde dich nicht davon überzeugen können, es nicht zu tun, oder?”  
“Niemals.”  
“Ich liebe dich, Marco,.. so sehr.”  
Sein Herz machte in der Brust einen weitere Satz und nun traten auch ihm harmlose Tränen in die Augen, während er sich dran machte schluchzend zu lachen und Jeans Handfläche mit Küssen zu übersähen.  
  
 _25\. Juli 1976_  
  
 _"Mama,_  
  
 _wenn du dies hier liest, möchte ich, dass du nicht mehr weinst. Bitte gib weder dir, noch irgendwem die Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist. Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Mir ging es noch nie besser. Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr hier, aber ich bin immer noch da. Das klingt vermutlich alles etwas verwirrend, aber glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass alles okay ist. Weißt du noch, als du mir sagtest, dass ich keine Angst haben müsste vor der Dunkelheit? Du hattest recht._  
 _Die Spieluhr war das schönste Geschenk, welches du mir jemals hättest machen können. Magst du sie Marie geben? Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Ich liebe euch, vergesst das nicht._  
  
 _Marco_ "  
  
Marco war immer der Meinung gewesen, dass es einfach wäre. Dass es einfach wäre, den Abzug zu drücken, besonders, wenn er wusste, was auf ihn wartete. Zumindest hoffte er es. Doch nun, kurz davor, zögerte er. Was war, wenn er nicht wieder hier her zurück kehrte? Was war, wenn er nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch Jean verließ, obwohl er es nicht mal wollte? Was war, wenn niemand auf der anderen Seite auf ihn wartete?   
  
In seinem Zimmer war es dunkel. Allein das Licht der Kerze flackerte vor sich hin und die Spieluhr spielte eine sanfte Melodie, welcher er tongenau auswendig kannte. In der Schachtel lag der Brief an seine Mutter. Seine Hand, mit dem Revolver seines Vaters, zitterte. Er drückte den kalten Lauf an seine Stirn Es war nicht die angenehme Kälte, die er von Jean gewöhnt war und sie war auch nicht beruhigend, wie sie es bei ihm war.   
  
Er spürte einen Druck an seiner Hand und er öffnete die Augen die er fest geschlossen hatte. Er blickte in die goldbraunen, leicht durchsichtigen seines Freundes. Er wusste nicht, ob die Geste des anderen nun bestärkend oder verhindernd war. Er wollte so sehr bei ihm sein. Er wollte kein Leben führen, wenn sein Herz schon an einem Toten hing.   
  
“Ich bin da, Marco. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin.”, flüsterte er und das weiche Leder des Handschuhs strich über seine Wange. “Shhh, du musst nicht weinen.” Er hatte es überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wange kullerten.   
  
“Ich habe Angst, Jean.”, wisperte er und Jean wusste, was er meinte. Er wusste, dass er nicht den Tod an sich meinte. Dass er nicht den Verlust seiner Eltern meinte. Sondern, dass er sich sorgte, dass er nicht zurück käme. Dass er in dem Nichts verschwinden würde, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.   
  
“Du musst keine Angst haben, Marco. Ich bin da. Ich werde niemals gehen.”  
  
Seine Hand die den Revolver hielt, zitterte weniger und er wusste, dass Jean ihn bestärkte.   
  
Die Dunkelheit war noch nie so schmerzhaft gewesen. Wieder hatte Marco irrtümlich angenommen, dass der Tod einfach wäre. Dass es einfach dunkel werden würde. Doch er irrte sich. Er irrte sich so oft. Bitte, er durfte sich jetzt nicht irren. Seine Glieder zuckten, als er auf dem Boden aufkam. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu während er versuchte den Schmerz hinaus zu schreien und vor seinen Augen wurde es dunkel. Alles was blieb, waren dumpfe Geräusche. Er glaubte Schritte zu hören und ein schriller Ton zerrte durch sein taubes Hirn. Doch was klar blieb, unverändert und unbeeinträchtigt: “Ich bin da, Marco. Hörst du mich? Marco, komm zu mir. Ich bin hier. Marco… Mein _Liebster_ , mein  _Leben_ … Marco!”  


 

* * *

  
  
Es kitzelte warm um seine Nase und unter seinen Händen spürte er weiches Gras, wie er am Geruch feststellte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und schaute um sich herum. Er erkannte sofort, dass es sich dabei um ihren Garten handelte. Er befand sich auf der Wiese, direkt unter dem blühenden Kirschbaum, der bei jedem Windhauch seine rosigen Blätter durch die Luft tänzeln ließ. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich auf die Beine und lächelte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären wieso, doch er lächelte und für den Moment verweilte er mit dem Blick hinauf in die Krone des Baumes. Was war geschehen?, stellte sich plötzlich die Frage. Warum lag er hier? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er hier her gekommen war. Bis es über ihn hereinbrach wie ein marodes Hausdach. Schreckliche Kopfschmerzen stachen auf seinen Schädel ein und ein schmerzverzerrter Schrei entwich seiner Kehle, während er die Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub. Er sah seine Mutter, weinend neben einem Körper, der seinem ähnlich sah. Er sah sich selbst, auf dem Boden. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und aus seinem Schädel trat das Blut. Sein Körper begann zu zittern als alles unglaublich kalt wurde. Das Grün zu seinen Füßen verschwand und die Sonne zog sich zurück.   
  
“Marco… Komm zu mir. Verlass mich nicht.”, wiederholte es sich in seinem Schädel und er wisperte die Worte wie ein Mantra. Wie eine Zauberformel die ihm half.   
  
 _Jean_..  
  
Alles drehte sich um ihn und er fühlte sich plötzlich eingeengt. Von allen Seiten wurde er erdrückt und zerquetscht. Die Luft blieb ihm aus und er glaubte, dass es jeden Augenblick in ihm brechen müsse.   
  
Bis er die Augen aufschlug.  
  
“Marco..”  
  
Eine Kerze flackerte nahe seines Gesichtes und eine vertraute Melodie formte ihr Lied. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte an die Decke des Wohnzimmers. Es sah so anders aus und doch vertraut. Alles um ihn herum war warm, besonders der Körper neben ihm. Marco schreckte auf und rieb sich gleich darauf den Kopf.   
  
“Shh, vorsichtig! Du bist gerade erst gestorben… Immer schön ruhig.”, nuschelte die Person neben ihm und die Stimme war wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Sie war so klar und die Hand auf seiner Schulter so warm.  
“Ich.. was?” Sein Kopf schnellte zur Seite und er starrte einer, noch immer, äußerst blassen Person ins Gesicht. Er erkannte Röte auf dessen Wangen und in seinen goldenen Augen reflektierte das Licht der Kerze, die sie immer aufgestellt hatten. Er trug noch immer die selben Sachen, so wie er ihn kannte und Marco ertränkte sich in dem Anblick des anderen. Er war nicht mehr durchsichtig wie milchiges Glas er war.. real. Marco streckte zögernd die Hand aus und legte sie sofort an das Gesicht des anderen. Jean schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und Marcos Herz schlug schneller. Dass er in einer anderen Welt gerade tot war, spielte für ihn keine Rolle. Auch nicht, dass sich noch alles ziemlich in seinem Schädel drehte. Nichts hielt ihn davon auf nach vorne zu schnellen und seine Lippen auf die des anderen zu pressen, als wäre es das einzige, was ihn am Leben… pardon, was ihn wissen ließ, dass dies seine neue Wirklichkeit war. Seine Schultern begannen zu zucken und aus seiner Kehle traten schluchzende Geräusche. Jean erwiderte ihr stürmisches Aufeinandertreffen und war ebenso glücklich wie Marco selbst, der seine Freudentränen nicht hatte zurück halten können.  
  
Sie lagen auf dem bekannten Holzboden und hatten alle Zeit der Welt in welcher sie lebten. Sie hatten sich und mehr wollte Marco nicht. Mehr wollte Jean nicht.   
  
“Ich liebe dich, Jean.”, murmelte er, als sich ihre Lippen kurz trennten. Jean hatte einen unbeschreiblich warmen Körper und Marco war gewillt diese Wärme gegen die Kälte einzutauschen, nach welcher er sich sonst gesehnt hatte. Ihre Hände erkundeten ihre Körper und Jean reckte den Hals wieder nach vorne für einen weiteren Kuss. “ _So sehr_. ”, fügte Marco hinzu und brachte Jean zum breiten Schmunzeln.   


 

* * *

  
  
Jean lehrte Marco, wie er sich zwischen den Welten bewegen und wie er sich bemerkbar machen konnte, sofern er es wollte. Für die ersten Jahre, hatte sich Marco versteckt gehalten. Er wollte seiner Mutter nicht das selbe antun wie Jeans. Als Marie allerdings alt genug war, hinterließ er ihr ein paar Hinweise und versuchte sie einzuweihen. Was für den Anfang nicht sonderlich gut lief. Jeden Abend, wenn das Mädchen die Spieluhr aufdrehte, schmunzelten Jean und Marco vor sich hin. Durch sie wussten sie, wenn die Nacht hinein brach und wenn sie sich zeigen konnten.   
  
Den Auszug seiner Familie hatte Marco kaum verkraften können, wenn Jean nicht gewesen wäre, auch wenn Marie versprach ihn zu besuchen und immer gut auf Mam und Dad aufzupassen.   
  
Die neue Familie Renz war nicht gerade das, was Jean und Marco sich als würdige Nachfolger vorgestellt hatten. Während Jean seinen Spaß daran hatte, den Vater zu terrorisieren, leistete Marco dem kleinen Mädchen namens Christa Gesellschaft und munterte sie auf, wenn sie traurig war.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit mag viel sein, doch eine Ewigkeit mit jemanden zu verbringen, den man liebte, war durchaus erträglicher als alleine zu sein. Wobei, sie waren niemals alleine. Das Haus war immer belebt und wenn einer der beiden wollte, dass sie entdeckt wurden, brauchte es nicht viel um dies zu erreichen.  
  
Sie  _sind_  immer da. Die Bewegung im Augenwinkel, der kalte Windhauch, das leiseste Geräusch in der Nähe, das Flüstern in der Dunkelheit und der Trost wenn die Furcht dich einholt.


End file.
